The nuclear factor kappa B (NFκB) cellular pathways are important for normal cellular function and for regulation of the immune system, such as mediating responses to antigens and cytokines. However, an increase in the expression and/or activity of an NFκB pathway is associated with certain diseases and conditions, such as breast cancer and inflammation. Therefore, there is a desire to provide compositions and methods to inhibit NFκB pathways.